


不管怎樣第一次總是好的

by Dontknowwhy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, teenage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowwhy/pseuds/Dontknowwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold從來沒想過John會在去軍校的前一晚冒著雨跑來他家，說真的他現在應該坐在火車上小憩而不是濕漉漉的站在Harold門口，臉上還挂著一個肆無忌憚的傻笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不管怎樣第一次總是好的

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇流水賬一樣的文章，第一次都是艱澀又敏感的，但那的確有它獨特的萌點，于是我寫出了這篇文。
> 
>  
> 
> 請不要對角色有任何的攻擊或者不滿，一切OOC都是我的錯，如有不適，姑娘們請用力再用力的鞭打我。

窗外有很細的雨絲斜飄著，像被撕裂了的蜘蛛網， 暮色已經四合，街燈油膏狀的光點亮了粘在窗上的雨線。Harold把頭從顯示屏上滿溢的藍色中擡起來，望了望挂鍾———指針離十二點的距離太近了，他估計不出確切的數字。他想，再測試一下這個程序的嚴密性之後他應該就寢。今天他的工作效率低于過去一星期內的任何一天，也許他有些心不在焉，可他強迫自己工作，這跟工作效率無甚關系。

敲門聲響起得那麽突然，以至于他擱在鍵盤上的手按了下去，他找到enter鍵刪除了那個字母。

那急遽熱切的敲門聲在這個空曠飄雨的午夜顯得令人寒冷的深邃。

如果不是知道John已經坐上了火車離開這個城市，他幾乎要以為在外面敲門的是他，那樣突兀的，充滿生命力的聲音。

他走過去，帶著一種絕望的期待拉開門，然後，他扶著門把手呆住了。

John，站在他的門前，氣喘籲籲，胸口起伏，帶著他偶爾會流露出來的那種孩子氣的傻笑。

好在Harold的大腦仍舊盡職盡責的頑強工作著，他沒有讓John在台階上站太長的時間。

“這是怎麽———？”

他想轉身去給John找毛巾擦臉，John的呼吸還沒有平複，臉上被雨打得微濕，好在衣服還比較幹，他的顴骨上有著劇烈運動過後的那種嫣紅——或者別的什麽。

但是Harold移動的一切可能都被阻擋了，幹淨利落的，他的話全被斬斷了，有那麽一個瞬間他無法思考，思維的鏈接斷裂了，因為John上前兩步結結實實的抱住了他，他們之間肢體接觸的面積擴展到最大，John還沒有平複下來的心跳海潮一樣撞擊著他的胸膛，他濕潤的呼吸就打在Harold耳邊，不同與以往那些小心翼翼暗示意味十足的觸碰，這是，實體化的——這有些超出預算了。

“Harold太好了，火車的發車時間改晚了！明天八點！噢我從來沒有對這種意外事件如此感激過！”

他說得那麽快，直至笑得喘起氣來，而那喘氣也是緊緊貼著Harold的。那樣年輕，強健的軀體，滾燙的觸碰，這麽近的感受到他心髒的搏動和肌肉拉伸延展的變化讓一陣窒息般的眩暈感衝刷著Harold，就在一天之前他們之間能起化學反應的單純觸碰不過是John握住他的手，然後順著他的手腕摩挲他動脈上柔嫩的皮膚。

“既然這樣，你現在應該在宿舍裏，等待著明天去康涅狄克州的早班車。”

Harold希望自己的聲音聽起來足夠鎮定。希望那聽上去不像一個他渴望了很久的人正考拉寶寶一樣挂在他身上，修長的手指還無意識的在他單薄的襯衫上劃著圈。

但是John，臉上帶著那個一衝進門就再沒消除掉的傻笑，急切的看向挂鍾，“十一點五十七……唔，太棒了……還差一點，不過那都不是事兒了……”他高興地喃喃，沈浸在某種Harold所無法理解的喜悅之中。

“什麽……什麽差一點？”

John把下巴從Harold的肩上不情不願的挪開，讓他們之間的距離拉大了一點點好看著Harold的眼睛。

“還有三分鍾，Harold！操，我等了足足兩年！我還以為因為那該死的入學儀式我就要錯過了！”John臉上的笑容無可遏制的越發燦爛，如果他可以發光的話，他會的。

Harold雖然被這笑容感染，但他仍舊無法準確抓住John想表達的。

“還有三分鍾我就要滿十八歲了，Harold！”

“我想我應該說恭喜。”

“上我！Harold！你都沒法想象我期待這個多久了，現在我終于過了法定性交年齡，上帝，你這回可沒什麽好說的了。”

這句話像閃電，把Harold從頭至尾，徹徹底底地劈開了。

它又像和風，撩得人頭暈目眩，Harold沒法去把John說的話轉換成圖片格式，他 ——噢他不能。John現在正充滿渴望的看著他，他的眼睛從來沒有看起來像現在這樣深邃，那些墨綠色濃郁的氤氲開來，而他還在緩慢的，仍舊無意識的探出極小的一段舌尖，舔舐碾壓著下唇，直至它水光漣滟。他期待某種事物的時候會習慣性這樣做，這很可愛，Harold從來沒覺得它會是個困擾，但現在是了。

“但……不行，John，你還……我是說，我不能用這個來迎接你人生中十八歲的第一秒。”

Harold不能，當然，這簡直就是犯罪，他在占John的便宜。

“你不想要我嗎Harold？我難道有什麽地方做的不對嗎？我保證這次我會乖乖的！”

“我不是那個意思，John，但不能是今天……”

“就應該是今天，你看，你還欠我一個生日禮物呢。我等這一天等了兩年了，你不能讓我抱憾而去，拜托，在這種關頭上瀉了勁，我以後都會硬不起來的。”

Oh shoot，他怎麽能用這麽單純的表情說出這麽火辣的話，這簡直就是一件職業技術。

Harold正在千辛萬苦的讓他快要宕機的大腦分子重組，不然他很可能會暈乎乎的看著John的臉點頭。

“為了今天我還特地練習了怎樣接吻，書上說事前進行一場技巧性的擁吻有助于提高性愛質量。”

Harold還沒來得及發表他的評論就被John壓在了牆上，John的身體很結實，要反抗似乎是不可能的，更何況John現在離他這麽近，濕滑的舌頭從他的頸間一路上移到下颌，他沒有想到自己的反應會這麽強烈，他不得不用手攬住John的肩膀來支撐發軟的腿。

John試探性的湊過來吻了吻他的唇，很輕，就像羽毛拂過河面。

然後John懊惱的抓了抓頭發，“電影中貌似都是這麽描寫的，這真是太誤人子弟了。”他發現自己這樣低下頭側過臉來接觸Harold實在是有點困難，而且沒有辦法吻得太深入，他的頸椎已經對此作出了抗議。

他把Harold拉到沙發上，噢老天他從來沒有如此喜歡過這張沙發，它的長度恰好能容納一個躺下的成年人，好了，現在John可以恣意實踐他過去兩年裏堆積的幻想了。

但是顯然，盡管他的思想可以翻飛萬裏騰雲駕霧，可他的實戰經驗卻並沒有他所想像的那樣充分。他把Harold壓在沙發上然後性急的低頭下去時不小心牙齒磕到了牙齒，這不是大問題，但是接下來他按照步驟將舌探了進去，操，在想象中這個動作要強勢多了。但實際上，天殺的，他開始翻攪Harold的舌頭的時候，那種濡濕溫熱綿軟的觸感就電光火石間化成噼啪作響的電流從神經末梢直衝下腹，拜托，他可還什麽都沒幹呢，而且他覺得自己大概已經沒有機會實踐那些“技巧性”的吻了，僅僅是這種簡單的接觸就讓他感覺天旋地轉，他難耐的在Harold身上磨蹭起來。

Harold歎息一聲，感覺自己今天大概就要交代在這了。他自暴自棄的摟緊John的背，開始回吻，John嘗起來有著少年獨有的那種晨間露珠的味道，而這種感覺讓他瘋狂。他不是個衝動的人，但在John這裏可以一切例外。

他不著痕迹的奪過主動權，希望這不要損害John雄心壯志的自尊，但這看起來並不需要，John已經有些暈乎乎的，在他懷裏軟成一灘水，他終于放開的時候John大口喘氣，迷蒙地看著他，眼中水汽叆叇。

“所以說你答應了是嗎？”John小聲問道，因為身體的反應而不自覺地在Harold身上磨蹭著，想得到更多的觸碰，想要那雙溫熱的手來摸摸他。

Harold放棄了一切負隅頑抗，畢竟沒有人能拒絕這樣的John Reese。

“我答應，我答應，但我們得到床上去，好嗎？”

John吧唧啃在他嘴唇上的一口算是回應。

 

：：： 

 

他們都有些被情欲燒得迷迷糊糊而心急火撩，衣服成了唯一的阻礙，但是在用不可思議的速度扒光了對方的衣物之後，一切開始變得沒那麽順暢了。

John當然知道做愛的第一步是脫，但到第二步他就迷茫了。

大概是吻？但說實話，他們已經吻了很久了，他再也受不了這種輕柔卻撩人的挑逗了，那只能讓情欲不斷攀升卻無可舒緩，他需要強度更大的刺激，隨便什麽都好，但他懷疑Harold光用吻就能讓他射出來，這個想法讓他的陰莖不合時宜的抽動了一下。

“噢……潤滑液。”Harold皺眉嘟囔了一聲。

“噢我帶了！而且是水溶性的！我知道油性的不能跟安全套一起用，書上說的。”John愉快的喊，從他的衣兜裏翻找出一個小瓶遞給Harold，眼睛裏帶著狗狗叼回骨頭之後的那種期待被表揚的神情。

Harold忍住問他到底都看了什麽書的欲望，在他身上安慰性的畫著圈，“做的很好，不過，John，你以前有試著自己來過嗎？”

“沒。”

“好吧，那麽這可能會開始變得有點痛。”

Harold的手掌從John的腰線上滑過，在他的大腿兩側摩挲，想讓他放松，這感覺好極了，雖然那只不過讓他感覺更加欲火焚身。

他順著Harold的引導跪下來，修長的雙腿被分開，一個將自己最脆弱的地方全部暴露出來的姿勢，他敢擔保自己看上去一定特別羞恥，但那是Harold，所以這一切都沒什麽大不了的了。

Harold溫熱的身子就抵在他身後，這讓人感到安心，盡管他能聽見Harold打開潤滑液蓋子的聲音，他沒有緊張，卻因為期待而顫抖。

這些事情看著Harold眼裏就完全變樣了。

他還能神志情醒地往手指上塗抹潤滑液那就是個奇迹。

John在輕微的發抖，他蜂蜜色的皮膚緊繃著，Harold把頭埋在他頸間，手從他結實的小腹緩緩向上，溫柔的揉捏著那裏的肌肉，然後來到胸口， 陶瓷一樣滑膩的觸感讓他窒息，他已經不能再硬了，但是現在他得優先考慮John，Harold感謝自己勞不可催的忍耐力，尤其是當John毫無自覺性的發出小貓一樣滿足的咕噜聲時，他的手居然還是穩定的，他的壯舉該被載入史冊。

John的乳尖因為緊繃而挺立，Harold用帶著薄繭的指尖在那附近繞著圈，John再也忍耐不了的向後尋求他的撫慰，或者只是想從這種陌生的酥麻感中逃開，他揚起脖頸，腰身在空氣中畫出一道誘惑性的曲線，胸口暫時的離開了Harold手指的掌控，大口喘著氣。

“你不喜歡？”Harold柔聲問他。

“不……呃，至少不全是。這感覺贊透了，但是……太強烈了。你懂嗎？就是……你得給我一點時間去適應這個。”

“那這樣呢？”

 

：：：

 

Harold的聲音總是像水流一樣，那溫潤的聲音總能讓他從緊張中脫出身來，讓他感覺自己是安全的，受保護的，而Harold也確實那樣做了。

他有點私心的想讓Harold每天睡覺前都給他念電子書，就算是菜單也行。當然這種想法不止一點點蠢，他從來沒有把這件事告訴Harold，但他允許自己幻想。

Harold的聲音聽上去總是那麽不徐不緩的，柔軟的，安撫性的。現在也是一樣，但他做的事情卻完完全全是另一個極端。

“那這樣呢？”

他問，用手在挺立的乳尖上揉撚著掐了一把。

“啊！”

John猝不及防地叫了出來。

Harold用的力不大，卻足以讓他身體最敏感柔軟的地方覺到疼痛，但最可怕的是，在疼痛之下潛伏的快感，無可遏制的，尖銳的爆發開來，他腿一軟，好在Harold摟在他胸前的手支撐著他。

Harold輕輕的在他蝴蝶骨上落下一個吻，很單純的，不帶任何情欲意味，同時他的手開始在John的胸前揉捏，再然後，John感覺到他修長的手指探進了自己體內。

他知道Harold想讓自己把注意力集中在胸口以忘記他的開拓，但是這根本做不到，那是一種奇怪而陌生的感覺，他沒有任何其他的感覺，僅僅是.....很奇怪，就像柔嫩的草葉被松軟的皮革摩擦。但當Harold用一根手指緩緩轉動，然後輕柔的抽插起來時，一切都變樣了。陌生的快感在腦海中炸裂開了，青澀的身子完全經不起這樣的逗弄，他承受不住的扭動著腰肢，但卻不敢有過大的幅度。Harold的手指帶著淫靡的水聲抽出來再深入，每一個輪回都帶著無可挽回的快感，周而複始，不給他喘息的機會，而那刻意放緩的速度卻更像是一種折磨。

不行，我快受不了了，停下來。

他想這樣說，但卻死死咬住了下唇。

 

Harold的手中增加到兩根，他緊窒的內裏卻已經被撐開到疼痛，他不知道自己時而被刺激到了的緊收和強忍著不從緊咬的唇間流出來的帶著哭腔的悶哼，是怎樣讓身後的那個男人被逼到近乎理智全無。

“疼，是麽？”

但他仍舊清醒，因為John需要他清醒。

John只是緊閉著眼，咬住唇搖搖頭。

“這是……無可避免的。等到真正進去的時候，就會好很多。”Harold憐惜的盡量放柔力道，伏下身親吻蹙著眉尖的少年，希望能減輕這種痛苦又快樂的折磨，但他只聽到越來越紊亂滾燙的喘息，這讓他更加感覺自己像個混蛋。

他的手在John身上若有若無的遊移，最後松松的圈住了他已經吐著白濁的勃起，從頭緩慢的撸到尾，他的手就像絲綢一樣柔滑，但是指尖卻帶著繭，John有些迷亂的搖著頭，Harold希望這可以分擔他的神思，他趁著這個機會用手指從內部撐開擴張，好讓John放松一些。

 

：：：

 

快感在下腹不斷堆疊有了層次，後穴大概是被三根手指抽插著，帶起黏膩迫的水聲，呃，或者四根？那裏的確在發疼，肌肉撕裂一樣的感覺，不過比起前面被自己的前液弄得一塌糊塗的小腹，真的不算什麽了。John確信他已經有些神志不清，他粗重的喘息偶爾被Harold加快速度插入的手指迫出斷續破碎的呻吟。

“Harold，可以了，你快點……”

“感覺怎麽樣？”

Harold擔憂的問他，就好像他不是硬得無法忍受的那個一樣。

“你……你要是開始操我的話，那我就會說……好極了。”John在喘息的空隙間艱難的說話，他扭頭從睫毛底下看著Harold，翠綠色的眼眸濡濕而渴望。

“好吧，你總是這麽倔強。”Harold對他笑了笑。

Harold不知到自己是怎樣做到這種高難度動作的，剛才John如此靠近的，令人驚心動魄的臉，幾乎讓他的整個世界就此分崩離析。

他緩緩的將自己的硬挺沒入John的體內，僅僅是個開頭而已，他不敢再向深處頂弄，John緊緊咬著牙，他被撐得很開，但現在他想要被填滿，被占有。

他自發的向後迎合著Harold，企圖將他吞得更深，但Harold扳住了他的肩，“你這樣會弄傷自己的，堅持住，慢慢來。”

John發出了一聲微小的，帶著啜泣的嗚咽。

Harold又是一陣眩暈，他扣住John已經汗水淋漓的腰，緩緩的推進。

這種強烈的摩擦令人驚奇的帶來了一陣洶湧爬生的快感，John對自己陌生而無助的身子感到茫然，他唯一能體會到的，就是那根深埋在體內的巨物越來越硬，越來越深，他能感受得到那上面血管的跳動，他被頂到了最深處，而且從未料到過自己可以這麽完全的感受另一個男人。

他的睫毛已經徹底被汗水打濕了。

“動一動，Harold，求你了。”

Harold低下頭來吻了吻他，“你信任我嗎，John？”

“ ……這個時候你最好別讓我回答費腦子的問題……不過，當然。也別問傻問題。”John回答得迷迷糊糊。

“那好，我真的要動了？”

“快些……”

然後他得到了，所有他想要的，當然。

Harold沒有再忍耐下去，已經沒有必要了，他開始在John的股間進進出出，一開始是緩慢的，再後來當他們兩個人都有些迷亂的時候他加快了速度，John就像他想象過的那樣——比他想象得還要好，柔軟又炙熱，他掐著他的腰進入，抽出時會帶出黏濕的液體，水漬作響，John無力的迎合著他的撞擊，洶湧的快感衝刷著年輕強壯的軀體，腳尖都被迫緊緊繃著，因為愉悅與滿足而放松了神經，身體卻承受不住的痙攣顫抖。他本已打定注意不開口的，但令人羞恥的是，他現在已經被無意識發出的，為了減輕身體上強烈的感覺的呻吟弄的聲音嘶啞，這真是太遜了。

Harold把他拉入一個深深的，令人窒息的吻中。

而他感覺自己再也撐不下去了，“Harold……我快到了……”

“好的，好的。我們一起，可以嗎？”

見鬼的Harold Finch，他在快要射了的時候是怎麽做到這麽彬彬有禮的？而那讓John感覺到自己越來越緊繃，Harold的速度越來越快，他——他快要——

高潮來臨得如此狂飙，他只感到鋪天蓋地的白色的愉悅淹沒了他，像浮在雲層間，宇宙坍塌破滅只剩下一個小點，他被伸展並拉長，放松與舒適充斥這這個只有兩個維度的空間。他遙遙的聽見Harold失控的低吼。

等他眼前的白霧散去的時候他看到了Harold，就在他眼前，而他自己正虛軟無力的躺在床上，躺在Harold令人心安的氣味間。一種被填得滿滿的饕足感攫住了他，而他現在連一個手指都動不了，高潮的余韻還殘留在視網膜上，心髒和血液一齊轟鳴著，所有的渴求就是一個倦怠舒緩的睡眠。

他清楚自己現在面色潮紅，雙眼迷離，發絲被汗水浸透貼在額上，渾身還都是粘膩的精液。這樣子一定很狼狽，但是Harold有些發怔的看著他。

“我來給你清理，你先睡吧。”Harold幫他撥弄開額頭上的那幾縷汗濕的黑發。“你什麽時候走？”

John努力撐著酸軟而滿足的身子，湊上去親了他一口.“你該問我什麽時候回來。”

 

\-----------END-------------


End file.
